The Chance That Was Left To Us
されたチャンス|Takusareta Chansu}} is the two hundred and forty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 11th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Karasuno refuses to be left behind as they gradually make their comeback.The game continues in a intense rally with both teams scoring back and forth. With the score at 23-23, Karasuno makes a miscoordination but Daichi saves it just in time to put his team at match point. For the last play, Sugawara enters the game. Plot The score is currently at 16-17 in Tsubakihara's favor. Tanaka quickly changes that when he lands a service ace with an accidental net-in on his first serve. He makes his second serve without any error, but Tsubakihara cleanly receives it. When Maiko goes to spike, Hinata and Asahi puts up a two-men block and forces him to spike it out of bounds. Karasuno scores consecutively to regain the lead. On his third serve, Tanaka sends his serve toss too far forward and has to punch the ball across. He grows embarrassed at his mistake while the audience laughs at his "punch serve". Teradomari returns the ball with a powerful spike, but Nishinoya makes a perfect receive. Hinata immediately goes in to spike, in the process drawing in middle blocker Atema's attention. Atema realizes his error but is too late to stop Asahi's spike from the left. Tsubakihara is forced to take their second time out. Echigo suggests the team to focus on ending Karasuno's serve streak since Hinata will move to the back in the next rotation. Coach Oosado adds that Karasuno blockers aren't terrifying and encourages his player to give it their all in offense. Once the game resumes, wing spiker Maruyama narrows the point gap by scoring through a block out. The two teams continues to score back and forth with aces from both team hitting a no-touch service ace. With Karasuno leading 23-22, the Tsubakihara players grow apprehensive about dealing with such a strong opponent. Maruyama reassures his team that they can manage since they have the reliable third years. In Asahi's following serve, Maruyama cleanly receives the powerful serve. Then Echigo unexpectedly pulls off a dump shot to the surprise of Tsukishima. Afterwards, the two teams enter into a intense rally where neither team is willing to let the ball hit the floor. However, when Tsukishima goes to spike, he is unable to match the height of Kageyama's toss. Luckily, Daichi appears just in time to tap the ball over to the other side. It turns out Daichi has expected a miscoordination after seeing Tsukishima's exhausted state earlier. With just one point away from their first match victory, Sugawara is switched in. Appearances * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Sakae Echigo * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Tatsumi Ōsado * Akifumi Kaikake * Motoki Teradomari * Yūshi Maiko * Shōyō Hinata * Asahi Azumane * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kazuki Maruyama * Yū Nishinoya * Yoshitomo Atema * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Dai Mikawa * Tōgo Iwamuro * Kōshi Sugawara Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * To celebrate the great reception of the Spring Interhigh Arc, a center color page of Daichi Sawamura, Kōshi Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, and Kiyoko Shimizu as first-years with former captain Hidemi Tashiro looking at a volleyball magazine. The text reads: "The things we leave behind, are the things that were once left to us." * In the official English manga release, this chapter is called "An Opportunity Bequeathed."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-27/product/5614 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 27 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara